Hope
by ProFfeSseR
Summary: Post truth. Mulder and Scully wake up in their motel in Rosswell and talk about their past, and their future...


Rosswell, New Mexico  
  
Scully woke up early the next morning. She felt Mulder's arms around her. She slowly opened her eyes, looking in his. He was looking at her for the last hour our so. Just feeling her breathing in his face. Looking at her beautiful face. Thinking how much he missed this the past few months. While he was searching for the truth all he could think was about coming back to her. He missed her and his son so much. Woking up alone every single morning had been so rough. He thought it would be a little bit easier every morning but that hadn't been the truth. It was more hard than he could ever have imagined. The weeks before he left he became so used to waking up next to her, with her in his arms. He usually woke up earlier than her and he loved watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Last night has almost been like than. Almost. Only one thing was missing, one little person. William. They hadn't talked about him anymore after the time in his cell. He was afraid to bring it up. He knew how much it hurt her, how much it hurt him. He knew she had no choice but to give him up. It was probably the only way for her to keep him safe. It showed how much she loved him, choosing him above herself. That's what every parent would have done. Every good parent anyway. Mulder blamed himself though. He left his family alone. He should have taken them with him, maybe together they could have protect him. He wouldn't say it out loud, but it's all he could think about the last few days.

Scully looked in Mulder's beautiful eyes. She had been so afraid to never see them again. To never wake up in his arms again. It seemed like forever that they woken up in each others arms the very first morning, after the best night of her live. That morning had been so perfect. In a way this morning was perfect to. But the circumstances made it anything but perfect. Their family wasn't complete anymore. And than the fact that at this moment they probably were America's most wanted people. She wasn't going to think about that at this moment though. She wanted to forget all the events of the past few days, or weeks actually. She wanted to enjoy what she had at this moment and deal with the rest later. With that thought she bounded forwards and kissed his lips. After she pulled back he just smiled at her. And she smiled back  
"Good morning Scully." "Good morning Mulder." The smile on her face grew even bigger. There was so much she wanted to say at the moment but she couldn't. He drew her closer in his embrace. Holding her tight. They stayed like that for a while until she finally spoke: "You have no idea how much I missed this." He loosened the grip a little bit so he could look her in the eyes, but he kept holding her when he answered. "I think I have a pretty good idea as I missed it to. For months all I could think about this. Waking up like this." She smiled once more, but suddenly the smile faded when her thoughts went where she didn't wanted them to go.  
He immediately noticed it. "What are you thinking?" "I was thinking how much I missed this. How afraid I was to never wake up in your arms again. To never see you again. And than suddenly my phone rang and Skinner told me that he found you. I didn't knew what to expect but finding you in jail was probably the last thing I expected and than there was the trial. I was waiting for the news with agents Doggett en Reyes and than Skinner called. Doggett answered and from the look on his face I could tell. They wanted to sentence you to death." Scully's voice was barely above whisper as she had tears in her eyes. Mulder hold her tight and kissed her forehead to make sure he was here now. He waited for her to continue, knowing she needed to get this out. It took a while before she continued. "My heart broke when I heard him say those words. All they ever wanted was to get you out of the way and now they had their chance. I was so afraid I was going to loose you too. And I couldn't take that. Not after all that happened the last couple of years. I had to burry you once and I definitely can't do that twice. At least not for the next couple of decennia."  
Mulder didn't knew how to respond. He knew where she had been trough from the first moment she met him. He blamed himself for most things that happened. In a way he was surprised that she was there with him after all they had been trough together. But those things had brought them closer. He ended up saying "I'm sorry." Scully looked at him. "For what?" "For everything I put you trough. I regret so many things that happened." Mulder forgot about their earlier conversation when he continued. "I caused you so much pain. And on top of everything else you had to give up our son because of me."   
Scully looked confused. She blamed herself for this and she had been so afraid that he would never forgive her for doing this, but she didn't expected him to blame himself. "What do you mean?" "I left the two of you. I knew I had no choice because my life was in danger but we should have gone together, as a family, just like you suggested. I could have protected you, and William." His voice was tight with emotions as he spoke those words. "No, we both thought that you leaving by yourself was the best decision. It was the only way to keep William safe. They where after you and at the time we had no idea they where after William too. From the moment he was born we both knew he was special, but we didn't knew the things we know now. There is no way we could have stopped this from happening, either one of us. We had no choice."  
Mulder looked at her. There was something in her eyes that made him believe that she was telling the truth. Maybe there wasn't anything they could have done. "Maybe you're right, but..." She made him stop. "Don't say it. It will only drive yourself crazy. I've done it and believe me, it won't help you. We shouldn't put our energy in the things that happened. We should put it in our future. In our son's." "But what about the past nine years?" "As I told you yesterday I would do over the past 9 years all over again, without a doubt. I don't regret any single moment. There where times it was hard. Probably more times than there should have been in a lifetime. But all those things led to where we are now. They led to our love which led to William. I don't regret having him. I may regret letting him go but I believe that one day we'll get him back. I'm waiting for that day to come, to reunite our family but till than we have think about getting ourselves somewhere safe. We have to think about the things we found out recently and maybe find a way to safe the world. Like we said yesterday. There is hope"   
Mulder thought about that for a couple of minutes. And than he knew. No matter what would happen in the future, there was always something he had. Something he never lost, something he had given on to her. His believe.  
  
Mulder leaned forward to kiss her once more and after he pulled back and he looked in her bright eyes he knew for sure. No matter what will happen in the future, they will always have each other. And there will always be hope.


End file.
